Left Behind
by Heki564
Summary: During Hikaru and Haruhi's wedding, Kaoru slips out to cool his feelings of being left behind. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid...


**Hey guys! So it's been awhile, huh? I wrote this back in December and am just posting it know because I entered it in a contest at Naka-Kon in Kansas City, Missouri. Unfortunately I did not win (yeah I know, sad-face right?) apparently a guy who wins every year won again or something... Stupid fat guy T.T Anyways... This was brought about for the 2011 Naka-Kon Fanfiction Contest. It's for the pairing TamakiKaoru cause it's cute and needs more love! I have another story coming up soon from the Naka-Kon Iron Fic Contest (which, again, I didn't win) but I need to edit and revise it since it was written within two hours...**

**Enough chitter-chatter! Enjoy the cuteness that it TamaKao!**

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Ouran or any of the things that go with it! We all know the definition of _fanfiction_, right?**

* * *

The back door to the Hitachiin Mansion opened and Kaoru stepped out into the cold night air to escape the festivities within. He let out a relieved sigh as the air cooled his heated skin and he felt he could finally breathe. The muffled noises of the party drifted through the closed doors making him wince.

Inside of the mansion many of their family and friends were celebrating his twin's wedding. Kaoru sighed once more as he undid his tie and the first button on his shirt. They had just had the speeches and the toast in which he had given the best man speech for his brother. He had thought he was ready for it but it would seem that he was mistaken.

When he and his brother had first started to grow apart he was the one who had instigated it. It had been hard back then but he knew it needed to happen. No matter how much Kaoru wished it didn't. After a while He had gotten over the pain it brought to watch his brother branching away from him and he was able to be happy with just knowing Hikaru was happy.

Then Hikaru had started dating Haruhi and the pain was brought back tenfold. His brother was starting to interact with others in a way they never would have together. It was almost like Haruhi had outstretched her hand into their world and Hikaru had happily accepted her presence. Kaoru had gotten use to Haruhi, however, and once again he had been able to get over the pain.

Now though, Hikaru had taken the last step in splitting them apart. Haruhi had reached into their world but had only pulled Hikaru out and now he had blossomed into this confident individual leaving Kaoru behind. The pain of separation was almost crippling.

No longer in the partying mood, Kaoru pushed off from the door and made his way into the snow covered flower garden to hide amongst the frosted rose bushes. He hated himself for being so dependent on his brother. He didn't want to be left broken over losing him. He wanted to find his own happiness and not be left behind by everyone to wallow in his self-pity.

Rounding a corner he came to the white covered gazebo. The sitting area inside was hidden by the long icicles making the area a perfect hiding spot, at least for a while anyway. He walked to the stone bench inside and slumped down in his seat seeping the cold seep through his dress pants. He brought his forehead to the cool table's edge and stared down at the palms of his hands. After only a minute he was able to feel cold, wet droplets forming on them.

He heard footsteps crunching the snow approaching from outside and quickly sat up, wiping away his tears. He turned to look at the door way only to find Tamaki standing awkwardly in the entrance. The blonds blue eyes sought out his watery ones in question. "What do you want?" He cursed the shaking of his voice as he spoke. The last thing he needed was for the former Host Club's King to witness his moment of weakness.

Tamaki looked at him for a moment longer before joining the younger Hitachiin on the frozen bench. "What are you doing out here, Kaoru?" His voice was soft and barely above a whisper. "Shouldn't you be inside celebrating?"

Kaoru watched the visible puffs of breath Tamaki let out from the corner of his eyes. The prince was watching the other closely as well, as if trying to decide on something. Kaoru sighed, turning his vision back to his own visible puffs of air, and mumbled, "I don't really feel like celebrating."

To his surprise Tamaki stayed quiet, only nodding to show his understanding. A peaceful quiet fell between them and Kaoru started to relax. He had always found Tamaki's presence to be soothing but never actually admitted it to himself. Now that he was relaxed he could feel the cold stealing away his warmth and his body started to shake as small tremors shook him.

A warm hand reached out and touched his own. "You're freezing, Kaoru!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"I'm fine-" The younger started but stopped when he felt warm arms wrap around his waist and a head rest on his shoulder. "Tamaki?" Kaoru turned in his arms to face the blond only to come face-to-face with the prince.

Tamaki looked him in the eyes, trying to convey all his feelings in that one look. Kaoru could make out the worry and concern there but another emotion was totally indescribable to him. They had slowly started to close the gap between them until their noses were brushing, their lips millimeters apart "Kaoru." His voice was soft and his lips barely brushed against the younger's. Tamaki then closed the gap, drawing Kaoru into a soft passionate kiss.

Kaoru wrapped his arms around the older man's neck as he reciprocated the kiss. Thoughts left their minds as they focused only on each other. Tamaki deepened the kiss, licking Kaoru's lips until the red-head aloud him entrance. They explored each other's mouth slowly, being in no hurry to separate.

The contact only lasted a few moments but to the two sharing it, it seemed to last forever. When they had pulled back for a breath of the crisp air they stayed in each other's arms, eyes set on the other's. The calming quiet enveloped them once more as Kaoru rested his head on Tamaki's shoulder, lips brushing the other's neck as he whispered, "Thank you, Tamaki."

Tamaki nodded and leaned back on the gazebo wall as Kaoru slowly shifted into a peaceful sleep, warmed by each other's heat. The former ruler of the Host Club sighed and watched the snow start to fall outside their makeshift sanctuary. He ran his hands through the younger man's hair as he whispered his promise he intended to keep for the rest of his life.

"I'll never leave you behind, Kaoru. Not ever."


End file.
